Hope Doesn't Die
by Stuffed Watermelon
Summary: 'Hope Doesn't Die' is a story, which Cinderfoot surrenders to WindClan after all of her warriors were pushed down a cliff. Smokepaw is the only hope in Cinderfoot's life. My fourth MapleClan challenge.


**-Hope Doesn't Die-**

**.A MapleClan Challenge.**

"Cinderfoot," Raintail mewed. "Stay here, and protect the camp."

I looked up, anger burning in my eyes. "Why can't I go? I want to go and fight those scum-bugs!"

"I am entrusting you the whole camp! Isn't that enough for you to handle? An order is an order!" Raintail boomed. I snorted, and closed my eyes, unwillingness written all over my face.

My father ignored me, and turned to the group of cats, before calling, "ShadowClan! We will win! We will come back victorious!"

"We will win! We will win!" The group of cats all roared. I swayed my tail left and right, waving to my father as he and his patrol charged towards the WindClan border. I sighed, I was afraid, afraid that my clan will lose, afraid that some of them will _never _come back. Tension was high, troubles were brewing. Moreover, prey was scarce. All clan cats were starving, and the hunger must have driven them crazy. They went around seeking for trouble, provoking battles and stealing prey. Flowerstar was stupid enough to charge into battle with WindClan, especially when there wasn't a lot of herbs.

"Well, StarClan, bless them," I prayed.

"Mother, why can't we go too?"

I smiled, and licked Smokepaw. "That's because you haven't learn any battle moves."

* * *

My son and I stood there, gazing at the setting sun, until Willowpaw came running towards us. "How was it? Did we win? Where's the others?"

"We were on the upper hand, but then WindClan led us onto a cliff, pushing us down! I was the only one who escaped. Hurry, help them now!" Willowpaw seemed to be out of breath.

"Smokepaw, Willowpaw, come with me!" I ordered, preparing to run to the cliff near WindClan.

"But that will leave the camp unguarded!" Willowpaw protested.

"What matter more than the lives of our clan mates? Just come. Smokepaw, you will hide in a bush, until the battle is over. It's dangerous there," I explained, flicking my tail. And with that, we sprinted towards the sunset.

"Here." I grabbed Smokepaw by his scruff, and placed him into a thistle bush. "Be good." Smokepaw nodded his head, and touched noses with me.

"WindClan! You used despicable methods!" I screamed, leaping into battle.

"Cinderfoot, you think you can win? Half of ShadowClan is gone, gone!" An unknown tom sneered. "They have all fallen down the cliff! I think you should surrender!"

"Never!" I hauled myself onto the unknown tom's back, clawing his shoulders. He rolled over, and raked my belly. I screamed in pain, as I bared my teeth. "ShadowClan will never surrender!" My claws glistened under the sunlight as I aimed for the tom's throat. I could feel satisfaction welling in my heart, as my claws pierced through the tom's throat. "You all didn't follow the warrior code, it don't think I need to!" I snickered as the tom's life seeped into the earth.

"Let's see who's going to die!" A WindClan warrior, Ashfeather, lunged onto me. I tried to escape his grip, but he was too heavy. Another WindClan warrior jumped on me, another one joined in... I can never outfight so many warriors.

"Cinderfoot!" I thought I could hear my father's voice. "See you in StarClan! But never give up!"

I laughed to myself, as fur was torn out of me. I am ready to give up, I am too weak to fight back. I fell limp, the pain numbed my whole body. Ashfeather waved his claws in front of me, and I screamed yet again, as the claw came closer to my left eye. Blood oozed out of my wound, as my eye was clawed out. My left hind paw was broken, as my tail was torn away.

"Help!" I whimpered.

"Mother! Mother!" I thought I could hear Smokepaw calling me.

"I surrender! I surrender!" I wailed. _Sorry ShadowClan, sorry Flowerstar, sorry Raintail... I am so guilty... I had to surrender, to keep the last of ShadowClan alive, and for the sake of Smokepaw._

"Good, you should have surrendered earlier, WindClan will have ShadowClan's territory then," Ashfeather flicked his tail, and the cats surrounding me dispersed.

All WindClan warriors were gone, but lost of blood was left. I crawled, to the cliff, and looked down. I could see pelts floating on the water surface. I could see my father's pelt, Flowerstar's pelt and many others._ I cried._

"Mother!" Smokepaw pushed himself out of the bush, and scurried towards me. "Are you okay?"

I looked at my son with my remaining right eye. _His fur is so sleek, his eyes are so innocent... He is my sunshine, my hope._

"Come on," I smiled weakly. "Let's go find a twoleg." Twolegs were the only way for me now, or I will die.

We slowly padded towards twoleg area. "Smokepaw, remember all this place," I mewed, regret in my eyes. "We won't be able to come back, ever again." I looked around, and admired the pine trees. The trees were so tall...

"Smokepaw, go catch that mouse," I pointed my tail over to the mouse nearby.

Smokepaw nodded his head, crouching down, keeping his tail straight. And with a massive leap, he landed squarely on the mouse. He bit down onto the mouse's neck instantly. Smokepaw carried the mouse to me, dipping his head. "Mother, eat this."

"You can eat it, but please, don't forget its taste." I was trying to not let my son forget about his clan, his home.

Smokepaw ate the mouse, and pushed half of it to me. "You should not forget the taste too," he mewed. _He knows it, he knows it all. He knows we are going to leave. _I smiled yet again, and devoured the remaining mouse.

"How about resting for awhile?" Smokepaw suggested, and we headed off to the barn.

* * *

I jumped into the haystack.

Smokepaw snored softly, as I glanced outside once more. I will never forget ShadowClan, Smokepaw will carry on the ShadowClan blood. His kits will have the forest spirit. One day, his kits are going back to the forest, and get our territory back again. There will always be hope. I smiled.


End file.
